062116-What Just Happened
teasingAsperity TA began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 01:29 -- TA: serios......... GG: Miss. Lorcan.... Is. This. Important? TA: probably..... TA: did.... aaisha.... tell.... you she plans on auspisticing us?..... GG: She. Did. Mention. That. Yes.... TA: what are.... your thoughts.... on.... it..... TA: she also told me to go.... spades for heliux and maybe try for a diamond with libby..... TA: but that's.... not the.... point here......... GG: She.... Seems. To. Have. A. Lot. Of. Thoughts. On. Your. Relationships.... TA: she's probably not the only.... one..... TA: but once agian..... TA: again*..... TA: that....'s not the point here..... GG: Yes. Indeed. Not. The. Point.... GG: I. Would. Only. Think. It. Necessary. If. It. Comes. To. A. Point. Where. If. We. Can. Not. Actualy. Be. Civil. In. The. Same. Room.... And. Admittedly.... I. Have. Not. Exactly. Been. Best. For. Acting. That.... GG: With. You. At. Least. TA: i thought.... we did pretty good in the memo!..... TA: granted.... that was.... mostly just me ignoring you..... GG: Ah. I. See..... For. A. Moment. There. I. Thought. There. Was. A. Bit. Of. Hope.... TA: is that a.... joke..... GG: No. I. Do. Not. Joke. TA: i'm both unsurprised and was hoping you....'d learned to lighten up some..... TA: i.... had better things to do.... in that memo than.... argue with you......... GG: We. All. Had. Better. Things. To. Do. Than. Argue. With. Each. Other.... Some. Things. Did. Indeed. Need. To. Get. Expressed. And. Passed. Along.... TA: okay fine..... GG: Though. Mr. Aesona. Should. Think. To. Put. More. Structure. Into. His. Ideas. TA: i'll admit that it.... needed to.... be passed along......... TA: but did nyarla.... have to.... be the one doing the passing?..... GG: No. He. Did. Not. TA: what good.... is he?..... TA: he's dead...... TA: double dead even....!..... GG: We. May. See. What. He. Is. Good. For. Yet.... If. He. Can. Learn. The. Lesson. That. Is. Set. Before. Him.... Whatever. It. May. Precisely. Be. TA: if not then your matesprit was.... kind enough to let me.... have a stab at him......... TA: literally..... GG: Perhaps. So.... She. Did. Once. Mention. To. Me. That. It. May. Be. Better. For. Some. To. Die. Than. To. Let. Them. Go. On. And. Bring. Everyone. Down. With. Them.... TA: remind me later.... i need to talk to her......... TA: anyways......... TA: i want to try and be civil with you so that i don't die......... TA: again......... GG: I. Am. Not. Looking. To. Get. Anyone. Killed. But. Our. Enemies. GG: Who. Again. Keep. Outplaying. Us.... TA: what do you.... mean..... GG: You. Saw. The. Notice. Correct? GG: About. Miss. Aaisha.... TA: yeah.... about aaisha ascending..... TA: what happened?..... GG: She. Contacted. Mr. Fedora. On. Account. Of. A. Bad. Deal.... She. Believed. She. Could. Hold. Some. Leverage.... That. He. Would. Honor. His. Word.... She. Was. Instead. Presented. With. An. Ultimatum.... GG: She. Panicked.... And. Now.... TA: i don't.... know enough about him to really say much other than..... TA: wow..... GG: She. Is. His. Partner. Now.... She. Knows. This. Is. Bad. But.... And. She. Is. Also. Recieving. His. Stim. Which. Means. She. Is. Now. Dependent. On. Him. For. Now.... GG: At. Least. Dependent. On. His. Existance. TA: great..... TA: i'm going to continue beating my.... head against.... this wall for the.... foreseeable future, okay..... TA: and.... i'll just wait.... for it to get better, or die trying..... GG: I. Died. To. Prevent. This. Once. With. The. Witch.... TA: looks like we both died to prevent something that still ended up happening..... GG: Yes.... GG: It. Would. Seem. So.... GG: I. Did. Mean. My. Words. Then. When. I. Said. Something. To. The. Effect. That. I. Respected. Your. Decision.... TA: you were one of the few.... people in that room.... that did......... TA: even nyarla, my moirail..... TA: wow that.... hurts..... TA: i guess..... TA: thank you?..... GG: You. Are. Welcome.... TA: no really..... TA: i appreciate.... it......... GG: I. Understand.... I. Will. Admit. I. Still. Disagreed. With. The. Decision. But. It. Was. Still. Yours. To. Make.... TA: i didn't exactly want to die, serios..... TA: but if it prevented a bad future from happening, it was worth a shot..... GG: And. That. Is. Indeed. Noble.... My. Only. Thoughts. Was. Wanting. To. Be. Able. To. Confirm. Such. Was. Going. To. Happen.... But. That. Is. Not. A. Fault. On. You. In. This. Case.... TA: everything happened a little too.... quickly for my tastes..... TA: and then heliux had to interfere......... TA: besides!..... TA: being in the archives has.... its advantages...., i guess..... GG: Very. Much. So. Indeed.... It. Was. Only. There. I. Ever. Even. Learned. Of. My. Ancestor.... And. The. Tomes. There. Feel. Endless.... TA: maybe.... libby will have a book on what i want..... TA: who knows maybe she'll.... have something on my ancestor too..... GG: It. Is. Always. Possible.... Take. Care. She. Does. Not. Act. Cross. With. You.... I. Have. Talked. With. Her. But. She. Can. Be. Rather.... Stern. With. Everyone. But. Me. At. Times.... GG: Even. Without. Relationship. Issues.... TA: she wasn't too bad when i was.... with her in that little room..... TA: when that whole deal for nyarla went.... down..... TA: do you think she....'d have a book on chucklevoodoos?..... GG: If. Miss. Antera. Had. It. In. Her. Collections. When. It. Was. Given. Over. To. Miss. Libby.... Then. I. Would. Imagine. So.... TA: ugh..... TA: don't remind me of her......... TA: i still want to rip.... her.... limb.... from limb..... GG: If. You. See. Her. Do. Not. Do. So.... Even. If. I. Believe. She. Should. Be. Ripped. Apart. For. What. She. Tried. To. Do. With. That. Trial.... GG: But. Miss. Libby. Apparently. Saw. A. Need. For. Her.... Mainly. Because. It. Seems. Miss. Antera. Was. Horrible. At. Archiving. Her. Own. Library. And. The. Handmaidens. Need. More. Help. Now.... TA: not even just......... TA: one limb..... TA: her arm...., for example......... GG: I. Believe. It. Would. Be. Frowned. Upon.... And. Would. Possibly. Result. In. Another. Room. Confinement.... TA: fine..... TA: i want.... to.... actually.... be allowed to read.... the books..... TA: i.... don't.... know if the current bargain i have with her stands..... GG: I. Do. Not. Think. She. Would. Be. Quick. To. Back. Away. From. Her. Word.... Even. With. Her. Anger. About. The. Black. Feelings. Between. Us.... TA: serios..... TA: i am.... trying to.... move.... beyond.... those..... TA: maybe..... TA: i forgot how frustrating.... you.... are......... GG: I. Am. Not. Trying. To. Invoke. Anything. Right. Now.... TA: the bargain.... was that i am.... allowed to leave my room..... TA: because i promised i.... wouldn't.... destroy the books..... TA: that didn....'t say that i could READ the books.......... GG: Ah. Yes.... The. Exact. Wording. Of. An. Agreement.... TA: maybe with this whole "eribus has the potential to die.... twice if nyarla fucks up" i....'ll be able to read the.... books without repercussions..... GG: Yes. If. You. Do. Need. To. Check. With. Her. About. This. Bringing. That. Up. Should. Help.... She. Should. Respect. The. Feeling. Of. Another. Person'S. Matespritship.... GG: Besides. Mr. Moirai. May. Need. Help. With. Ideas. For. The. Code. And. You. Both. Should. Be. Able. To. Have. What. Time. You. Have. Together.... TA: she.... respected it enough to give me dibs on stabbing nyarla..... TA: eribus might not be in my room anymore..... TA: i'd have to.... wake up there to be sure..... TA: but i.... guess we can do that..... GG: I. Should. Probably. Continue. Checking. On. The. Status. Of. The. Mothergrub.... And. Perhaps. Actually. Yell. Again. For. The. Three. Humans. To. Actually. Come. Here.... GG: I. Have. Not. Yet. Seen. Miss. Felling'S. Mettle. But. I. Am. Still. Of. The. Believe. That. The. Team. On. The. Land. Of. Famine. And. Feldspar. Reserved. The. Best. Of. The. Humans.... GG: ((belief*)) TA: you mean arty and kyle>/..... TA: ?..... GG: Yes.... At. The. Very. Least. Mr. Carter. Seems. Dependable.... At. Least. He. Feels. That. Way. To. Me.... And. Mr. Batson. Is. At. Least. Actively. Trying. To. Improve. Himself.... TA: which.... one.... is.... which......... GG: Ah. Right. You. Were. Probably. Never. Given. A. List. Of. All. The. Names.... GG: Mr. Kyle. Carter. And. Mr. Arty. Batson.... TA: see that makes more sense..... GG: What. Makes. More. Sense? TA: first.... names..... TA: your insistence on.... using last names is funny..... GG: Well. If. Anyone. Asks. I. Will. Refer. To. Them. As. Such.... GG: As. Was. The. Case. With. Mr. Milo.... GG: And. Miss. Aaisha. Of. Course.... TA: but you call me "Miss. Lorcan."..... GG: .... GG: Well. Admittedly. I. Have. Only. Ever. Been. Given. The. One. Name.... TA: pffthehehehehehehe..... GG: I. Do. Not. See. What. There. Is. To. Laugh. About..... TA: you.... don....'t know my last name..... TA: which is funny..... GG: It. Seems. More. And. More. Apparent. That. I. Simply. Do. Not. Understand. What. Is. And. What. Is. Not. Funny.... TA: what?..... TA: i mean..... TA: i knew that already but..... TA: what?..... GG: You. Might. Have. Noticed. A. New. Handle. Suddenly. Appearing. On. Your. Contacts. List.... TA: this new phone is weird and awkward to handle so not really.... no......... GG: Well. There. Is. One. There. That. Likely. Was. Not. There. Before.... GeoselenicAdvent.... It. Is. Apparently. A. Horror. Terror.... But. An. Oddly. Social. And. Pleasant. One.... Kept. Insisting. On. Trying. To. Tell. Me. Jokes.... TA: that sounds tedious..... TA: did they get bored?..... GG: Not. Quite. I. Think. They. Found. Their. Own. Satisfactory. Ending. To. It.... GG: Even. If. I. Did. Not. Quite. Get. It. TA: i need to talk to them then..... TA: they sound interesting..... GG: Even. If. They. Seem. Harmless. Take. Some. Form. Of. Care.... Though. I. Doubt. They. Will. Get. Anyone. To. Buy. What. They. Are. Offering.... Even. If. It. Is. For. Shoes. Or. Other. Such. Nonsense. Instead. Of. Souls.... TA: i could probably sell.... some of eribus' clothes then..... TA: hmm!..... GG: Perhaps.... GG: Though. I. Do. Not. Know. If. Mr. Moirai. Would. Object. To. That. TA: i'm joking, serios..... GG: .... TA: considering i'm wearing some of those clothes, i don't think.... i'm selling them.... any time soon..... TA: especially.... not to.... a terror..... GG: Yes.... Of. Course.... TA: so......... TA: uh..... TA: is.... there anything you needed to talk to me about..... GG: At. The. Moment. No.... And. I. Must. Admit.... This. Conversation. Has. Not. Been. Unpleasant.... TA: i agree..... TA: weird..... TA: who knew..... GG: Certainly. Not. Me.... TA: well then......... TA: i.... guess maybe see you.... in the archives....?..... GG: I. Suppose. So.... Though. Not. Soon.... Again. Dealing. With. The. Mothergrub. For. The. Time. Being.... TA: good luck with her......... GG: Thank. You.... And. Good. Fortunes. To. You. As. Well.... TA: thank you..... -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 02:39 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Serios